


Nightmares

by Tommyboy



Category: Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to the challenge to the word "death"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

There was an eerie silence filling the bunkhouse. It had only happened twice before; each time was note of dire change. The first time it was felt when Slugo had been taken down by an assassin, the second when they had returned from New York to what should have been the happiest day of Buckaroo's life. It was a silence that comes with the shock of death.

The silence was deafening to some. For those who chatted to fill the void, it was a sense of shock. For those who were naturally quiet, it was a time to watch the others to see what they would do.

Buckaroo sat at the table staring off to space while Perfect Tommy took refuge in the corner of the sofa, pulling himself into a tight ball. I'm sitting at a computer bank looking from one to another. We are waiting for the others to arrive. Rawhide was in New York working with some lawyers to broker a deal for our next tour. Penny is away in Wyoming visiting her parents. New Jersey is in Texas teaching a class the use of the latest microscopic techniques that he and Buckaroo had perfected for surgery.

That leaves Thunder. We don't know what to say to him. I wonder myself if the news will kill him instantly or will he slowly self destruct.


End file.
